Steal My Girl
by once-in-a-life-time1
Summary: What makes Oliver go and tell her how he feels? What makes him finally give in? Will he be too late? (Inside Oliver's head during 3x07 Draw Back Your Bow)


**First time posting for these guys. A friendly note that I do not (although I wish) own any of the characters in Arrow. And I'm a huge and I mean huge fan of Once Upon A Time, so I may have put a line from that in here. Sorry? Not really.**

* * *

><p>Steal My Girl<p>

Diggle's words played on a loop in his corrupted mind, _"You gotta tell her how you feel before it's too late."_ Oliver let out a long sigh dragging his calloused hand across his stubbled jaw. _Felicity_..._his Felicity_. He asked himself countless times, how had he survived before, without her in his life. She was the flicker of light in his blackened soul, she was his will to fight and survive, she was his savior. He'd heard something years ago before the island, he had laughed at the time because he thought it was complete bullshit. But thinking about it now it was the absolute truth. _"One day someone will walk into your life and make you see why it never worked out with anyone else."_ He had laughed at the thought of being settled down and being a one woman type of man, but that was before. Now...well he knew better now.

The moment he stepped into her office, what seemed like so long ago, and saw her chewing on that red pen he knew he was done for. _Mate, if you find someone you're willing to ruin your life for, it's always worth it. _But with the life he led would it be worth it if he lost her. The second that thought came into his mind he pushed it away, standing up from his spot and began pacing back and forth.

He thought about how angry he was when she had told him that she was going to take the night off. _To go out to dinner with Ray fucking Palmer_. Even now it set his blood to a simmer, his hands in tight fists needing to lash out at anything (preferably Ray Palmer) for stealing her from him.

He didn't own Queen Consolidated anymore so he wouldn't see her during the day just outside his office, typing away at her computer/tablet. Pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose preventing them from falling, her pony tail swaying from side to side while she turned slowly in her swivel chair, her long gorgeous legs crossed over one another. How could he possibly work when she was sitting there looking like she did? Especially with those not so short skirts of hers. God he loved her, but he made a choice.

It was either put her in even more danger and be with her, or push her away and have her safe. He chose the latter even though he wanted to be with her more then he has ever wanted anything in his life. Especially with the added fact that growing up he got things he wanted when he wanted. Felicity wasn't one of those girls he used to 'be with'. She was special. Even an idiot could see that.

"So what'll it be?" he spoke to nobody, glancing at the stairs of the foundry. What was the harm in doing something other then what was written in the book? What's the worst that could happen. _He had the faintest clue. _The devils in his soul laughed at him for even wanting to be with her. He didn't really care, because he damn well loved her.

He came face to face with Queen-well Palmer Technologies now, with his heart bared and ready to hand it over to its rightful owner. One name pounded in his heart, as he rode the elevator up to his old office. His palms felt sweaty, his whole body was shaking with fear. Oliver Queen playboy was nervous.

Oliver didn't dare to look at the numbers in the elevator, waiting for them to stop. His mind raced with things he would say to her, _what would he say?_ He ran possible conversations through his mind, things he could say and what she could say in return. He already told her he loved her, but that was to fool Slade. At the time he didn't realize how much he meant those words. God how long was this elevator ride?

Finally the doors opened, he strode out and turned the corner to look into the window of his office. He opened up his mouth to call out her name, but stopped mid syllable. The word of his salvation dying on his suddenly numb tongue. There she was, beautiful as ever in that navy blue dress with her hair pulled up into some fancy up do. But she wasn't alone.

His Felicity, _his girl Friday_, was in the arms of another man. Her eyes were closed while she kissed Palmer far more passionately then he wished, his hand snaked around her curves holding her against his body.

Anger taking over he ripped the door open, the couple parting to look at the one mean green fighting machine that stood in front of them. His name escaped her lips while he latched his hand onto the collar of Palmer's suit, his other punching him square in the jaw. He grunted in pain, his body landing with an umph onto the ground. "Stay _away _from my girl." he growled. "OLIVER!" Felicity screamed at him, shock written in those brilliant eyes of hers. Palmer groaned standing up, punching him right back during the moment of distraction. _Had he learned nothing on that damn island?_ Oliver grasped onto Palmer driving him into the glass window, shattering at the contact the two ignored the pain of glass under them and continued their brawl. Felicity racing up behind him and grabbing onto his arm right before he was going to punch Palmer again for groping _his _girl, for stealing his girl from him "Oliver." she said with a hiss, he turned to face her. The look he saw was worse then anything he could ever imagine. _What had he done?_

But he didn't move from his spot. He wanted to _scream_ bloody murder, but he didn't. He wanted to rip his heart up into a billion pieces, because that's exactly how it felt watching her. He turned away walking right back into the elevator. His hands in tight fists he managed to not punch the elevator door. He stomped away with a low growl, pushing people out of his way. Cause apparently that's what he did to Felicity which eventually drove her right into Palmer's arms. Some how he had managed to get back to the foundry without a burst of anger. But the second his hands rested on the metal table, he banged his fists against it, sweeping his arm underneath the contents of the table knocking them over. The object clattering in various directions, hearing footsteps as he brought his hand to the bridge of his nose and rubbed the cartilage there. Looking up he saw Roy wearing his usual hoodie. He looked like shit. _Welcome to the club pal._ a voice taunted him.

"Hey." he said to him, "Are you okay?"

"Not really. Are you okay?" Oliver asked in return, shielding away his pain from the world. Roy shrugged and replied with "Not really."

"Take care of yourself Roy." he muttered walking over to the equipment and punching it hard.

"You too." he said walking out of the foundry leaving Oliver alone with his broken heart. _Serves you right idiot. _He didn't sleep that night. How could he when the image of the woman he loved kissing another man was branded into his brain? How could he when Diggle's words continued to loop.

_"__You gotta tell her how you feel before it's too late."_ He fought back his frustrated sobs, ripping his hands through his hair and pulling hard. It was too late.

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts? Feelings? Should I do more for these guys? Reviews are wonderful!<strong>


End file.
